Cause I Love You
by Hanny TaoRis EXOtic
Summary: Luhan seorang namja yang memiliki sebuah penyakit yang dijauhi teman-temannya dan mendapat perlakuan tak menyenangkan dari mereka. Mampukah dia bertahan dan apakah ada seseorang yang mencintainya sepenuh hati? EXO Fic
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer : Semua cast disini adalah milik Tuhan dan diri mereka sendiri tetapi Oh Sehun mutlak punya aku#dilemparpanci**

**Pairing : KaiHan**

**Rating : T sajalah~**

**Genre : Romance & Friendship**

**Chapter : 1/2**

**Warning : OOC, BL aka YAOI, Alur kecepetan, Gajeness, typho and Don't Like Don't Read.**

**Summary : Luhan seorang namja yang memiliki sebuah penyakit yang dijauhi teman-temannya dan mendapat perlakuan tak menyenangkan dari mereka. Mampukah dia bertahan dan apakah ada seseorang yang mencintainya sepenuh hati?**

**(AN: Fic EXO pertama aq, mian kalo jelek dan tadinya mau bikin HunHan tapi karena udah ada aq bikin KaiHan aja. Kalau rated M bikin Sehun Kai Luhan threesome kayaknya keren tuh#plak**

**Fic ini cuman dua chapter saja hoho)**

**Cause I Love You**

**Chap 1/2**

**Splasshh**

Seorang _namja_ yang berpakaian cukup tertutup diam mematung didepan gerbang sekolah _SM High School_. Tubuhnya basah kuyup akibat dilempar sebuah balon berisi air yang pecah mengenai kepalanya. Hampir semua siswa yang melihat kejadian itu menertawai murid kelas tiga tersebut. Namun ada juga yang iba dan kasihan melihat namja yang sedang dijahili itu, tetapi tidak bisa berbuat banyak.

Seorang _namja_ tampan yang diduga pelaku pelemparan tersebut berjalan mendekati namja yang dia lempar dengan balon air tersebut. Jarak mereka terpaut kira-kira 50 meter. Namja yang sekarang keadaannya basah kuyup itu hanya diam saja sambil menunduk.

"Kau masih berani sekolah disini rupanya. Dasar jelek kau!" Maki _namja_ yang akan bersiap melempar kembali balon tersebut. "Sebaiknya kau bercermin dan lihatlah wajah dan tubuhmu yang menjijikan itu Luhan" Lanjut sang _namja_ lalu melempar kembali balon tersebut pada _namja_ yang dia sebut Luhan.

**Splasshh**

Bola tersebut kembali pecah dan menyemprotkan air pada siapapun yang mengenainya. Namun kali ini bukan Luhan yang kembali dapat lemparan tersebut. Wajah Luhan yang menunduk sedikit mendongkak dan melihat seorang namja yang memeluknya. Matanya sedikit menatap tidak percaya atas apa yang terjadi. Sudah dipastikan baju namja tersebut tepatnya dibagian punggung pasti basah. Sedangkan sang namja hanya memberinya sebuah senyuman yang mengatakan bahwa semua baik-baik saja.

"Kai" Ucap Luhan pada namja tersebut yang ternyata seorang siswa kelas satu bernama Kai, nama panggilannya.

**Luhan POV**

Kenapa? Kenapa kau selalu melindungiku? Kenapa kau tidak seperti mereka? Kau selalu bersikap bodoh jika aku mendapat perlakuan seperti ini. Mereka juga akan melukaimu jika kau memperlakukan aku seperti ini.

"Hentikan itu Chanyeol" Teriak Kai pada namja yang melempar balon air padaku dan padanya. "_Gwaenchanayo hyung?"_ Tanyanya padaku terlihat khawatir yang semakian membuat dadaku sesak.

Kenapa kau begitu peduli padaku Kai? Berhentilah memandangku dengan pandangan seperti itu. Biarkan mereka menyiksaku semau mereka Kai. Berhentilah bersikap seperti seorang pahlawan dihadapanku.

**Luhan POV End**

Luhan mendorong Kai agar pelukan Kai padanya terlepas. Dan menatap Kai dibalik tudung jaketnya.

"Berhentilah bertindak seperti ini Kai" Ucap Luhan padanya sedikit membentak sambil memalingkan wajahnya.

"_Hyung_" Lirih Kai dengan sikap Luhan yang begitu dingin padanya. Padahal Kai hanya ingin melindungi Luhan yang selalu diganggu oleh orang lain.

"Kai oppa, apa yang kau lakukan disana. Cepat menjauh dari namja monster itu oppa" Teriak seorang yeojya dari belakang Chanyeol yang diangguki yeojya lain.

"Jangan dekat-dekat dengan dia oppa"

"Oppa jauhi dia, kau bisa tertular penyakit menjijikannya"

"Jauhi dia oppa"

Suara seruan dan makian semakin menggema disana yang ditunjukan pada Luhan. Luhan memang memiliki sebuah penyakit kulit yang cukup parah. Hampir disemua tubuhnya dipenuhi bentolan kecil yang terlihat menjijikan seperti kulit yang busuk. Itulah sebabnya dia dijauhi dan sering mendapat hujatan dari orang-orang disekitarnya.

Orang tuanya tidak bisa berbuat banyak karena pekerjaan mereka hanya seorang penjual ramen disebuah kedai kecil. Sehingga Luhan sulit berobat agar bisa sembuh. Luhan bisa bersekolah disini pun karena beasiswa yang diterimanya. Namun Luhan tidak perduli karena dia bahagia orang tuanya mencintainya dan itu saja sudah cukup.

"Kau lihat? Mereka akan semakin mencaci maki diriku jika kau melindungiku Kai" Bentak Luhan pada Kai didepannya. "Apa ini maumu? Apa kau ingin aku diperlakukan lebih dari ini? Jawab aku Kim Jong In" Tanya Luhan penuh amarah sehingga memanggil Kai dengan nama aslinya.

"Kumohon _hyung_, aku tidak pernah sekalipun bermaksud melukaimu. Aku tidak bisa berdiam diri ketika mereka melukai dirimu" Jawab Kai sambil memegang kedua bahu Luhan namun ditepis oleh Luhan dan mundur bermaksud menjauh dari Kai.

"Lalu kenapa? Kenapa kau selalu bersikap baik padaku Kai? Kenapa kau selalu melindungi seorang monster jelek sepertiku" Ucap Luhan lirih menahan tangis dan isakkannya yang tidak bisa dia bendung lagi.

"Jangan berkata seperti itu _hyung_. _Hyung_ bukanlah monster seperti yang dikatakan oleh mereka semua" Seru Kai marah pada Luhan kembali mendekat padanya dan menangkup wajah Luhan agar mata mereka bertemu. Akhirnya Kai bisa melihat wajah Luhan yang sedang menahan tangis. Kai tidak peduli dengan penyakit Luhan yang bahkan hingga berada di area wajahnya.

"Kenapa Kai? Kenapa kau tidak merasa jijik padaku?" Tanya Luhan lagi dengan air mata yang mengalir sambil menatap wajah orang yang selalu melindungi dan begitu peduli padanya.

"Itu karena aku a-aku"

"APA YANG KALIAN LAKUKAN DISINI" Ucapan Kai terpotong oleh teriakan seorang _yeojya_ yang ternyata adalah seorang guru. Kai melepas tangannya dan menatap sang guru yang mendekat pada mereka.

"Kalian semua cepat bubar dan masuk kekelas masing-masing atau _soensaengnim_ akan menghukum kalian dan siapapun yang berbuat jahil juga akan _soensaengnim_ beri hukuman yang lebh berat" Titah sang guru dengan _tag_ _name_ Taeyeon itu dengan emosi yang meluap. Para siswa pun bubar dan pergi kekelas masing-masing setelah kembali menghujat dan mencaci maki Luhan.

"Kai kau masuk kekelasmu dan ganti bajumu. Biar aku yang mengurus Luhan" Perintah Taeyeon tegas pada Kai dan mendapat balasan anggukan dari Kai. "Aku kekelas dulu _hyung_" Ucap Kai sambil berjalan menjauhi Luhan yang menunduk dalam kesedihannya.

"Luhan-ssi ikut aku keruanganku" Ucap Taeyeon lembut dan berjalan memasuki gedung sekolah diikuti oleh Luhan dibelakangnya masih diam menunduk.

**Ruangan Konseling**

Taeyeon dan Luhan memasuki ruang konseling masih dengan aura sunyi yang kentara. Taeyeon mengambil sebuah handuk dan mengusapkan handuknya pada Luhan. Bermaksud untuk mengeringkan tubuh Luhan yang basah.

"Gomawo soensaengnim" Terima kasih Luhan pada Taeyeon yang sudah selesai dengan kegiatannya dan menyimpan kembali handuknya. "Sudah kubilang jika hanya kita berdua yang bicara panggil aku noona saja. Duduklah dulu Luhan" Ucap Taeyeon mempersilahkan Luhan duduk dan Taeyeon pun duduk dihadapannya.

Untuk sesaat suasana sunyi kembali terasa diruangan tersebut. Luhan masih betah untuk menundukkan wajahnya, menyembunyikan wajah yang memperlihatkan penyakit yang dideritanya itu.

"_Mianhae_ Luhan" Lirih Taeyeon dengan wajah yang menunjukan rasa sedihnya. "Sebagai seorang _soensaengnim_ aku tidak bisa berbuat banyak dan tidak bisa membantumu agar semua siswa tidak memperlakukanmu dengan semena-mena" Lanjut Taeyeon dengan raut muka yang menunjukkan bahwa dia menahan isakannya.

Luhan yang merasa tidak enak dengan _soensaengnimnya_ langsung mengangkat wajahnya dan hanya bisa menatap sang _soensaengnim_ yang terlihat bersedih itu. Luhan sangat menyayangi Taeyeon karena hanya dia selain Kai disekolah ini yang peduli dan perhatian padanya. Selain itu Taeyeon adalah tetangganya yang selalu membantu keluarganya.

"Tidak apa-apa _noona_, jangan bersedih untukku. Aku sudah cukup senang _noona_ sudah peduli padaku" Tenang Luhan pada Taeyeon. Jika mereka berdua berbicara Taeyeon selalu memerintah Luhan agar Luhan memanggilnya _noona_ karena Taeyeon menganggap Luhan sudah seperti _namdongsaengnya_. Kecuali jika dikelas.

"Tapi tetap saja aku merasa gagal menjadi seorang _noona_ maupun _soensaengnim_ untukmu" Timpal Taeyeon sambil mengelap air matanya yang keluar. Luhan mendekat pada Taeyeon dan memeluknya, memberikan kasih sayangnya pada orang yang begitu perhatian pada dirinya.

"Aku senang memiliki _noona_ sepertimu. Jangan terlalu khawatir, aku sudah terbiasa dengan hinaan dan cacian orang-orang" Ucap Luhan lalu melepas pelukannya pada Taeyeon. "Sebaiknya aku kekelas sebelum Jung soensaengnim datang" Lanjut Luhan pergi meninggalkan ruangan tersebut setelah mendapat persetujuan dari Taeyeon dan mendapat baju ganti beserta jaket dari Taeyeon.

"_Hyung_" Seru seorang _namja_ yang Luhan kenal ketika dia berjalan dikoridor. Langkahnya terhenti ketika namja bernama Kai tersebut berjalan mendekatinya. "_Hyung gwaenchana_? Apa _hyung_ mau kuantar kekelas?" Tawar Kai pada Luhan yang kembali berjalan tanpa memandang Kai.

"Tidak perlu" Jawab Luhan datar yang membuat Kai cemberut dan jengkel. Wajah Kai yang seperti itu tak luput dari perhatian Luhan dan membuat Luhan tersenyum dalam hati. "Aku bukan seorang _yeojya_ Kai dan aku lebih tua darimu" Lanjut Luhan masih tanpa mau memandang Kai.

"Tapi hyung manis seperti _yeojya_" Kata Kai menggoda Luhan yang berhasil membuat wajah Luhan merona dan jantungnya berdebar-debar. Untung saja wajah Luhan tertutup jaket sehingga Kai tidak terlalu bisa melihat wajahnya itu. "Kau itu apa sudah buta yah? Aku ini jelek Kai" Balas Luhan dengan suara yang parau.

"Memang orang lain menyebut hyung jelek. Tapi dimataku hanya hyunglah yang menurutku sangat manis dan hanya hyunglah orang yang selalu ingin aku lindungi" Ucap Kai sambil menatap Luhan yang diam setelah mendengar kata-katanya itu.

**Deg-Deg**

Jantung Luhan semakin berdetak tidak karuan. Wajahnya juga semakin memerah mendengar apa yang Kai katakan padanya. Luhan benar-benar merasa sangat gembira untuk pertama kalinya.

'Aku rasa aku menyukai Kai. Ya Tuhan, apa yang harus aku lakukan?' Ucap Luhan dalam hati. Dan tanpa aba-aba Luhan pergi meninggalkan Kai dengan berlari sekuat tenaga menuju kelasnya.

"YA! Hyung kenapa meninggalkan aku" Seru Kai yang pergi ditinggalkan Luhan. Kai pun memasang wajah murung dan pergi menuju kelasnya yang agak jauh dari kelas Luhan.

Luhan terus berlari sambil memegang dadanya yang berdebar tidak karuan. Wajahnya pun masih merona karena kata-kata Kai barusan masih terngiang dibenaknya. **'Memang orang lain menyebut hyung jelek. Tapi dimataku hanya hyunglah yang menurutku sangat manis dan hanya hyunglah orang yang selalu ingin aku lindungi' **Luhan kembali merona mengingat kata tersebut.

"Luhan-ssi kau mau kemana?" Tanya seorang _namja_ tampan berwajah kecil pada Luhan ketika akan memasuki kelas. "Ke kelas Jung _soensaengnim_" Jawab Luhan dan dia langsung kaget ketika dia melewati kelasnya karena pikirannya pada ucapan Kai.

"_Mi-mian soensaengnim_ aku melewati kelasku" Kata Luhan malu dan segera masuk kekelas diikitu Jung _soensaengnim_. Luhan pun duduk dibangkunya di depan di pojok kanan sendiri. Bangku belakang dan samping kirinya kosong karena siswa dikelasnya merasa jijik berada didekatnya.

"Selamat pagi semua. Buka buku halaman 70 dan kerjakan. Tidak ada yang ribut, kalian paham" Perintah Jung _soensaengnim_ tegas setelah masuk kekelas dengan tegas. Itulah sebabnya ketika Luhan masuk tidak ada yang menghinanya karena takut terkena hukuman dari Jung _soensaengnim_. "Ne, _soensaengnim_" Jawab semua siswa serempak dan langsung membuka bukunya.

**Trreenngg...**

"Waktu kalian habis cepat kumpulkan tugas kalian, dan bagi yang belum selesai dilarang istirahat" Ucap Jung _soensaengnim_ ketika mendengar bunyi bel pertanda waktunya istirahat. Luhan pun maju kedepan dan menyerahkan bukunya beserta beberapa siswa lain setelahnya karena banyak yang belum menyelesaikan tugasnya.

Luhan langsung bergegas pergi sebelum terkena _bully_ dari orang-orang yang sering menghinanya ketempat favoritnya. Taman belakang sekolah dekat gudang adalah tempat favoritnya dan dia pun bergegas kesana. Disana sudah ada seorang yang sedang dia kenal sedang berlatih _dance_.

"_Hyung_ sudah datang rupanya" Kai pun berhenti dari latihan dancenya dan berjalan menuju Luhan yang cemberut karena tempat kesukaannya diketahui orang lain. "Kenapa kau disini Kai? Apa kau membuntutiku hingga menemukan tempat ini?" Tanya Luhan sambil duduk direrumputan dan Kai pun duduk disebelahnya.

"Bisa dibilang begitu hehe" Balas Kai sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Luhan kembali cemberut mendengar ucapan Kai. "Dasar bocah kecil kurang kerjaan" Luhan memberikan tinju ringan di bahu Kai.

"_Hyung_" Panggil Kai sambil menatap Luhan yang sedang memandang lurus kedepan. "_Ne_" Balas Luhan sambil menatap Kai yang menatapnya begitu dalam dan hangat. Mata Luhan seolah terhipnotis dengan manik mata Kai dan tanpa sadar Luhan menutup matanya begitu wajah Kai semakin mendekat padanya.

**Fiiuuhhh~**

"Ada sesuatu di hidungmu _hyung_, kenapa kau menutup matamu dan wajahmu terlihat pasrah loh" Kata Kai sambil tersenyum menggoda setelah meniup hidung Luhan yang terdapat kelopak bunga. "YA! Kim Jong In kau benar-benar aishh..." Luhan benar-benar malu mendengar ucapan Kai. Luhan berpikir Kai akan menciumnya dan itu benar-benar membuat wajahnya yang merah merona bertambah karena merasa malu.

"Apa _hyung_ tadi itu berpikir aku akan mencium hyung? Kalau _hyung_ mau akan aku lakukan sekarang" Goda Kai sambil kembali mendekatkan wajahnya pada Luhan.

**Bletak**

"Berhenti bercanda dasar bocah mesum" Teriak Luhan setelah menjitak kepala Kai cukup keras hingga Kai meringis kesakitan. "Ouch... _appo hyung_. Kau ini manis tapi galak sekali" Ucap Kai sambil memegang kepalanya yang kena jitakan Luhan.

"Apa kau bilang tadi?" Luhan kembali bersiap untuk memukul kepala Kai namun Kai buru-buru menjauh dari Luhan.

"Bercanda _hyung_ hehe" Ucap Kai sambil mengambil sebuah roti dan memberikannya pada Luhan. "Ini _hyung_, kau pasti lapar" Tawar Kai sambil memberikan roti rasa coklat keju pada Luhan.

"_Gomawo_ Kai" Balas Luhan lalu memakan roti tersebut berdua dengan Kai sambil menikmati angin sepai-sepoi. Kai sangat senang karena Luhan tidak terlalu dingin padanya. Tanpa mereka sadari dua pasang mata memperhatikan mereka dengan tatapan benci yang terarah pada Luhan.

TBC

Chanyeol : "Huweee~ kenapa aku jahat banget disini? Mianhae Luhan hyung *peluk Luhan*"

Baekhyun, Kai, Sehun : "Ehemm"

Chanyeol : "*lepasin Luhan sambil siul-siul gaje*"

Tao : "Aku bakal ada di fic ini gak yah sama Kris gege?"

Kris : "Tanya saja noh sama authornya"

Xiumin : "Si authornya lagi tidur tuh *nunjuk author yang lagi pura-pura tidur*"

Lay: "Tidur tapi kayak yang gak tidur *ngeliat author tidur sambil ngemil(?)*"

Chen : "Huwaaa... KaiHan lagi kissuu"

Author : "HUAAPAA Mana mana? *lihat sana sini*"

SuHo : "Kaya gitu aja langsung bangun"

D.O : "Fujo akut sih"

Author : *pundung*

All EXO Member : "Dimohon minta review dan sarannya buat pada reader semua *pasangkillersmile*"


	2. Chapter 2

**Cause I Love You**

**Chap 2/End**

Setelah istirahat selesai, Kai dan Luhan pun bergegas masuk ke kelas masing-masing. Luhan diantar oleh Kai menuju kelasnya setelah dipaksa mati-matian oleh Kai dengan merengek layaknya anak kecil tak berdosa dan hal itu berhasil membuat hati Luhan luluh. Mereka berjalan beriringan dengan mendapat pandangan iri dan dengki dari para _yeojya_ yang mengarah pada Luhan. Luhan merasa tidak enak, dia sadar betul kalau Kai merupakan namja populer yang digilai banyak _yeojya_ disekolahnya.

Tak terasa mereka bedua sampai didepan kelas Luhan. "_Gomawo_ Kai sudah mengantarku sampai ke kelas. Kurasa sebaiknya nanti kau tidak perlu repot-repot seperti ini. Aku merasa tidak enak pada para penggemarmu Kai." Ucap Luhan sambil menunduk tanpa memandang wajah Kai.

"Hyung jangan pedulikan mereka. Aku akan melindungi hyung, jadi hyung tidak usah khawatir _ne_?," Kai tersenyum hangat pada Luhan agar Luhan percaya bahwa semua akan baik-baik saja. Luhan yang melihat senyum Kai langsung merona dan mengangguk mengiyakan yang Kai katakan.

"Kalau begitu aku ke kelas dulu _hyung_, _bye_." Lanjut Kai lalu pergi sedikit berlari menuju kelasnya setelah mencium pipi Luhan yang tertutup tudung jaket. "_Ya! Aish_... bocah itu seenaknya mencium pipiku," Kata Luhan sambil memegang pipinya dan tersenyum melihat Kai yang mulai menghilang dari pandangannya.

Luhan menghela napas pelan dan mulai memasuki kelasnya. Tiba-tiba

**Bugh**

Langkah Luhan terhenti ketika dia mendapat lemparan terigu dari salah satu temannya. Tudung jaketnya terkena butiran terigu dan wajahnya juga sedikit terkena terigu tersebut.

**Trak**

Lalu selanjutnya sebuah telur menimpa tepat kedahinya. Luhan hanya bisa diam tanpa bisa berbuat apa-apa. Entah kenapa dia sekarang memerlukan perlindungan Kai. Dia membutuhkan Kai sekarang namun mustahil untuk meminta bantuannya sekarang.

"Rasakan itu! Dasar kau _namja_ jelek." Seru seorang _yeojya_ bernama Luna pada Luhan sambil tersenyum meremehkan. "_Namja_ sejelek dirimu seenaknya berdua dengan seorang idola sekolah. Dasar kau tak tahu diri." Seorang _yeojya_ lain bernama Sulli berseru dan kembali melempar telur pada Luhan tepat dikepalanya yang tetutup tudung jaket.

"Dasar orang jelek tak tahu diri"

"Menjijikan sekali kau ini"

"Jangan pernah dekati Kai lagi, dasar monster"

Makian dan hinaan dari hampir seluruh temannya terus menggema pada Luhan. Luhan hanya bisa berdiri mematung menahan air mata dan tangisannya yang akan keluar. Dia sangat sedih dan dadanya sangat sakit mendengar kata-kata mereka. Namun Luhan tak bisa membela dirinya karena merasa apa yang mereka katakan itu benar.

**Luhan POV**

Aku memang jelek, aku memang menjijikan, aku memang monster.

Tuhan sampai kapan kau memberiku cobaan seperti ini? Jika aku hanya menjadi beban bagi siapapun, cabutlah nyawaku sekarang.

Kai, apa yang harus aku lakukan? Aku membutuhkanmu Kai, tolong aku.

**Luhan POV End**.

Air mata Luhan keluar begitu saja ketika memikirkan dirinya yang begitu menyedihkan. Luhan tidak bisa melawan mereka karena sebenarnya dia sangat menyayangi teman-temannya. Walaupun mereka kasar padanya Luhan selalu memaafkan mereka walau pun mereka tidak meminta maaf. Seorang _namja_ berbadan besar maju kedepan dan mendorongnya kasar hingga Luhan terjatuh.

"Bagus sekali Shindong. Lihat wajahnya yang jelek itu ketika menangis hahaha" Ucap _namja_ lain pada _namja_ berbadan besar itu. "Sebelum _soensaengnim_ datang sebaiknya kita siksa dia dulu agar dia tidak kembali lagi kesekolah ini" Lanjut _namja_ tadi. "Tentu saja Minho" Balas sang _namja_ berbadan besar pada _namja_ yang ternyata bernama Minho.

Shindong kembali mendekati Luhan. Dia bersiap untuk menendang Luhan.

"SUDAH CUKUP! HENTIKAN" Teriak salah seorang _yeojya_ sambil menangis. _Yeojya_ yang tidak tahan menyaksikan apa yang terjadi tersebut berlari pada Luhan bersama teman sebangkunya. Dia mengangkat tubuh Luhan yang kesakitan karena benturan pada lengan kirinya.

"Krystal, kenapa kau membela _namja_ jelek seperti dia? Cepat kemari atau kau bisa jadi jelek seperti dia." Tanya Minho yang diangguki beberapa _namja_ dan _yeojya_ lain. "Iya, kau ini kenapa sih?." Timpal Shindong yang baru saja didorong menjauh oleh _yeojya_ lain yang bersama Krystal bernama Victoria.

"Kalian semua yang kenapa? Kenapa kalian tega menyiksa orang yang tidak mempunyai salah pada kalian. Kalian menyiksanya setiap hari, membuatnya kesepian karena kalian jauhi. Ketika dia punya seorang yang dekat dengannya kalian marah padanya. Bagaimana jika kalian yang menjadi Luhan _oppa_? Apa kalian senang? Kalian bukan manusia, kalian bahkan lebih menjijikan dari Luhan _oppa_ hiks hiks" Krystal menangis semakin keras karena meluapkan emosinya. Semua siswa langsung bungkam mendengar kata-kata Krystal.

"Krystal." Panggil Luhan lirih dan sedikit terharu ada seseorang yang menangis dan membela dirinya. "Luhan _oppa_ _mianhae_, aku tidak berani berkata seperti ini sebelumnya. aku tidak tega melihat _oppa_ yang setiap hari dijahili, aku tidak tega melihat _oppa_ yang kesepian. Mianhae _oppa_" Krystal terus meminta maaf dengan membungkukan dirinya pada Luhan. Victoria disebelahnya menenangkan Krystal.

"Krystal, kau tidak perlu meminta maaf" Ucap Luhan bergetar menahan isakannya. Tiba-tiba pintu kelas terbuka dan masuklah Taeyeon dan betapa terkejutnya dia melihat apa yang terjadi. "Apa yang terjadi?," Tanyanya. Tidak ada yang menjawab pertanyaannya, semua siswa hanya menunduk. "Luhan-_ssi_ ikut aku." Lanjut Taeyeon pergi meninggalkan kelas diikuti Luhan.

**Ruang Konseling**

Setelah Luhan membersihkan diri, dia langsung duduk berhadapan dengan Taeyeon dan menceritakan apa yang terjadi.

"Kuharap kata-kata Krystal menyadarkan mereka semua." Ucap Taeyeon setelah mendengar cerita Luhan. "_Noona_ ada apa membawaku kesini?." Tanya Luhan.

"Luhan, _noona_ punya kabar baik untukmu. Kemarin _noona_ bertemu teman lama bernama Cho Kyuhyun yang seorang dokter spesialis kulit. _Noona_ bercerita tentangmu dan dia sangat ingin membantu menyembuhkan penyakitmu." Ucap Taeyeon bahagia tanpa melepas senyumnya.

"Benarkah _noona_?." Tanya Luhan dan dibalas anggukan oleh Taeyeon. "Jika kau tidak keberatan sebaiknya sekarang kau pulang dan kita temui dokter Cho. Untuk urusan sekolah biar aku yang urus." Kata Taeyeon. Luhan mengangguk antusias dan mereka pun pergi untuk menemui dokter Cho.

**Waktu Istirahat**

Kai dengan semangat buru-buru menuju kekelas Luhan. Dia tak peduli pada orang yang ditabraknya, entah kenapa dia merasa rindu pada namja yang selama ini dia lindungi itu. Dengan sedikit kasar dia membuka pintu kelas Luhan dan mengedarkan pandangannya. Namun nihil, dia tidak melihat Luhan dimana-dimana. Dia sedikit heran dengan keadaan kelas yang sedikit bau anyir.

"Apa kau mencari Luhan _oppa_?." Tanya Krystal pada Kai. "Ah, ne aku mencari Luhan _hyung_." Balas Kai sedikit heran melihat keadaan Krystal seperti habis menangis. "Mian, karena terjadi sesuatu Luhan _oppa_ dipanggil Taeyeon _soensaengnim_." Kata Krystal sedikit tersenyum pada Kai.

"Apa yang terjadi dengan Luhan _hyung_" Kai sedikit menaikan nada suaranya akibat kekhwatirannya pada Luhan. "Kau tidak usah khawatir, Luhan _oppa_ akan baik-baik saja bersama dengan Taeyeon _soensaengnim_. Tadi ada yang mengambil tas Luhan _oppa_ dan mengatakan Luhan _oppa_ akan izin beberapa hari" Ucap Krystal panjang lebar pada Kai.

"Dia mau pergi kemana?." Kai semakin khawatir karena Luhan tidak becerita padanya dan pergi begitu saja. "Entahlah aku juga tidak tahu, sebaiknya kita menunggu Luhan _oppa_ kembali saja." Krystal memberi saran pada Kai dan hanya dibalas anggukan lemah oleh Kai.

"Jangan cemberut seperti itu. Apa kau menyukai Luhan _oppa_?." Tanya Krystal sedikit menggoda pada Kai membuat Kai yang tadi tertunduk sedih mengangkat kepalanya menatap Krystal heran. "Bagaimana kau tahu?." Balas Kai blak-blakan dan mendapat tawa renyah dari Krystal. "Jagalah Luhan _oppa_, dia sudah sangat kesepian dan membutuhkan orang yang menyayanginya sepenuh hati." Ucap Krystal sambil berlalu meninggalkan Kai bersama Victoria. Kai tersenyum hangat mengingat Luhan. 'Tentu, akan kujaga dan kulindungi Luhan _hyung_ sepenuh hatiku' Ucap Kai dalam hati.

Hari demi hari berlalu dan Luhan belum kembali kesekolah. Membuat Kai hampir frustasi karena tidak bertemu dengan _hyung_ tercintanya itu. Hari ini sudah hampir seminggu Luhan belum kembali, ketika dia bertanya pada Taeyeon tentang Luhan. Taeyeon hanya bilang 'Tunggu saja, dia akan kembali sekolah' yang malah membuat Kai semakin _down_.

**Kelas Kai**

Kai terlihat menghela napas berkali-kali dan tidak mempedulikan Jung soensaengnim yang sedang memberi materi pelajaran.

'Aku merindukan Luhan _hyung_. Kapan kau kembali hyung?' Batin Kai galau.

"Kudengar Luhan _sunbae_ sudah kembali"

"Eh yang benar? Kupikir dia keluar dari sekolah"

Kai sedikit mencuri dengar dari dua siswi yang berbisik satu sama lain. 'Luhan hyung sudah kembali?' Pikir Kai dan tanpa aba-aba dia meninggalkan kelas di saat Jung soensaengnim memberi penjelasan.  
"YA, Kim Jong In kau mau kemana?" Seru Jung soensaengnim tanpa mendapat balasan dari Kai.

**Sementara itu**

Kelas Luhan begitu ramai karena Park soensaengnim telat datang hingga membuat kegaduhan dikelas. Ketika sedang asyik-asyiknya mereka becanda ria masuklah seseorang, tepatnya seorang _namja_ manis yang tidak mereka kenal. Membuat suasana yang gaduh berubah menjadi sunyi.

"_Annyeoung_ semua, lama tidak bertemu," Ucap namja tersebut sedikit membungkuk dan tersenyum manis membuat semua _namja_ maupun _yeojya_ dikelas itu terpesona padanya. Berbeda dengan sang _namja_ manis yang heran karena sapaannya tidak dijawab. "Ya! Apa kalian lupa padaku?." Tanya namja manis tersebut cemberut.

"Lu-Luhan _oppa_, kau Luhan _oppa_" Gagap Krystal sedikit tidak percaya dengan apa yang dia lihat. "Ne, ini aku Luhan." Jawab namja manis yang ternyata adalah Luhan itu tersenyum senang pada Krystal. "Ta-tapi bukankah Luhan itu punya pe-penyakit kulit" Ucap _yeojya_ lain bernama Luna masih terpana pada wajah Luhan.

"Aku sudah sembuh, karena alasan itulah aku tidak sekolah beberapa hari ini menjalani pengobatan." Kata Luhan menjelaskan pada semua orang yang masih terpana padanya. "_Oppa_ _bogoshippoyo_" Seru Krystal sambil memeluk Luhan senang. "Kau jadi orang yang sangat manis juga tampan _oppa_" Krystal melepas pelukannya dan menatap Luhan senang Krystal tak bisa menahan bahagianya melihat Luhan yang berubah total.

"_Jinjja_? Tapi aku masih merasa sama sepeti dulu. Maksudku aku merasa masih jelek Krystal" Kata Luhan jujur sambil sedikit cemberut yang malah membuatnya makin _cute_ dimata semua siswa. "A-anu Luhan-_ssi_, aku minta maaf. Selama ini aku berbuat jahat padamu" Ucap seseorang sambil mendekati Luhan yang ternyata Luna dan disebelahnya adalah Sulli. "I-iya maafkan kami" Timpal Sulli.

"Tentu, aku sudah memaafkan kalian" Jawab Luhan tanpa rasa marah maupun dendam sedikitpun. "Kami juga minta maaf Luhan" Ucap siswa lain yang tenyata Shindong dan Minho. "Setelah mendengar kata-kata Krystal kami sadar. _Mianhae_ Luhan." Semua membungkukan badan meminta maaf pada Luhan. Luhan yang baru pertama kali mendapatkan permintaan maaf yang begitu banyak padanya tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa selain mengatakan dia sudah memaafkan mereka.

**BRAK**

"Luhan _hyung_" Seru seseorang setelah membuka kasar pintu kelas Luhan. Semua mata tertuju pada Kai yang napasnya tidak beraturan setelah berlari menuju kelas Luhan. "Kai" Panggil Luhan lirih, dadanya bergemuruh melihat Kai yang sudah seminggu tidak dia lihat. Manik mata mereka bertemu dan memberikan rasa hangat masing-masing. Senyum lima jari terpasang di wajah Kai, Kai mendekati Luhan dan menangkup wajahnya. Lalu tanpa ijin mencium bibir Luhan yang membuat suasana menjadi ricuh, banyak yang iri melihat mereka. Terutama Luna dan Sulli yang merasa mulai menyukai Luhan yang baru.

Kai melepas tautan bibir mereka tanpa peduli pada seruan siswa lain yang menyaksikan mereka. Kai tersenyum melihat wajah Luhan yang merona setelah dicium olehnya. "Kau sangat manis _hyung_, seperti yang sudah kukatakan sebelumnya," Ucap Kai masih memandang wajah Luhan yang makin merona.

"Sebagai hukuman karena tidak memberiku kabar selama ini, _hyung_ ikuti aku sekarang" Lanjut Kai lalu menarik tangan Luhan membawanya pergi dari sana.

"Ya! Kau mau membawaku kemana Kai?." Tanya Luhan masih dengan wajah yang merona.

"Kita kencan _chagiya_~" Balas Kai sumringah masih memegang tangan Kai lembut.

"Ya! Kita masih belum pulang sekolah" Seru Luhan namun mengikuti langkah Kai yang membimbingnya.

Kai tidak menjawab pertanyaan Luhan dan hanya terus membawa Luhan pergi dari sana.

"Mereka terlihat cocok sekali." Komentar Victoria disamping Krystal yang diangguki Kystal. "Bagaimana kalau kita ikuti mereka dan kita memakai ini" Krystal menunjukan sebuah kamera disakunya dan hanya dibalas seringai oleh Victoria. "Fujoshi modemu sudah aktif rupanya." Victoria memutar bola matanya melihat Krystal mulai mengikuti Luhan dan Kai.

**END**

**Fiuuuhhhh~ Selesai juga ni fic**

**Mian yah kalo ficnya gak bagus, jelek, and gaje endingnya.**

**Balesan review**

**Airzanti : Gomawo sudah mereview Mian TaoRis gak ada soalnya ini fic KaiHan hehehe#Dibakar**

**Kalau ada waktu aq bakal bikin fic TaoRis rated M huehehehe*yadongMode* Di Chap ini Luhan udah mulus lagi kan?**

**Gomawo juga sarannya *bow* itu sudah aq edit apa masih ada yang salah?**

**Rizkyeonhae: Gomawo dah review ni dah update mian kelamaan yah Aq mang sadis orangnya hehe*digetokpalu***

**Dhena: Gomawo dah review and bilang epep abal ini bagus *nangis terharu* ni chap terakhir cuman dua chap aja.**

**Raichi Lee Sangjin ELF : Gomawo udah ngereview chingu :D **

**Nyaaa~ Kalo d EXO aq sukanya pair TaoRis, HunHan, KaiHan, ma BaekYeol atau ChanHyun (dituker posisi). TaoRis gak ada nanti aq bikin kalo da waktu.**

**Gamsahamnida buat yang mereview dan makasih buat yang doain author LULUS UN dan alhamdulillah author LULUS dengan nilai tertinggi ketiga *Sujud Syukur* Sekali lagi aq ucapin makasih banyak buat semuanya **


End file.
